It is often desirable to stand a binder upright for storage or display. If the papers or other sheets stored in the binder do not form a stack of a thickness approximately equal to the width of the spine of the binder, the edge of the binder opposite the spine will be too narrow to enable the binder to remain upright. It may be desirable to stand the binder upright before enough papers are filed to accumulate a stack of sufficient thickness.